ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HeatherLorali
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CHEERILEE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 23:39, May 6, 2012 Hi. We both seemed to have been editing the F Cheer page at the same time. I just wanted to check to make sure the info we were putting in was accurate. We seem to disagree on the level that she learns 'Return' at. I was playing through my game and taking notes via the notepad on my computer, and then after I collect quite a lot, I add it all to the Wiki. My notes say that she learns Return at level 27. The 2 scenarioes that I think are what most likely happened are 'I typed her level wrong while I was taking notes' and 'You evolved your F Cheer into Cheerilee, and Cheerilee learns Return at level 22'. I didn't evolve my F Cheer yet so I could get all of her moves as a filly, and I don't know anything yet about Cheerilee. Sorry if I was causing you any confusion, and hopefully you'll be able to help clear up what happened. Halosandbagels 01:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did evolve my F Cheer, so it does seem possible that she learns it later on as a filly. I don't know for sure, but I have been retraining one to recheck the lower level moves, so I can just check that now and sort it out. Thanks for pointing it out. :) Sorry to get in a "wiki-war" with you. lol HeatherLorali 01:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Awesome! It'll be nice to clear up this confusion. Have fun =). Halosandbagels 01:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Reached level 22, kept her from evolving, and she didn't learn Return. You were right. :) HeatherLorali 02:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Problem solved! Thanks. Halosandbagels 03:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi. Just found your page on trading, and how you wanted to get all the starters...Has anyone helped you with this yet? I've had no troubles with it, and even managed to get them all with the same ID number. If you still want help, I'll be happy to try for you. Levail 15:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) No, no one has helped me figure out what's going on yet. It's just that it seems like everytime I try, I get a "Communication error..Please check all connections, then turn the power OFF and ON." message on the first VBA Link opened, shortly followed by the same on the second. This shows up immediately after both of my players walk into the trading room. Any idea what might be wrong? HeatherLorali 19:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...never had that problem, myself. Maybe your 2 VBA's are out of sync? As in, one's got a different speed setting? I think the link auto-adjusts for that, but it might be worth checking anyway. Or maybe the link itself is buggy? I've done it on a very low-end laptop, so I doubt that's causing any issues for you. Anyway, my emulator settings are; Synchronize, Automatic IPS patching, PNG format, with a save type of Automatic Flash128K. Make sure things like 'Pause when inactive window' are disabled. If you still have the problem, I could try e-mailing you my VBA link folder, with the VBA emulator inside. Hope this helps. Levail 02:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I just checked all of my settings and they match yours, but I got the same error message. :/ I'm at a loss here. HeatherLorali 02:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) And it's already worked before, right? Sorry, I have absolutely no idea what's going wrong for you, then. The offer to give you a copy of my VBA link still stands if you want to try that out. Levail 02:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I just got it to work once. The question now is whether it will work again. xD I think a problem might have been that the save file on my computer and the one in the game were not coordianted correctly. If I can do it correctly again, then we'll know. lol Thanks for the help though. :) HeatherLorali 02:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem. I did hope one of my ideas would fix it though... v.v Oh well, I wish you the best of luck. Levail 02:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC)